Espíritu, ¡muéstrate!
by icx
Summary: Se suponía que era una experiencia normal (o lo que la familia Duck entiende por normal). Por supuesto, nada es normal aunque seas un miembro honorario de la familia. Sin embargo, lo que no esperaban es a quién involucraba. [What If?]


—¿Todo está listo? —había preguntado Lena mientras acomodaba unas velas aromáticas junto a Violet, quien ocasionalmente se detenía para observar en su libro que todo estuviera bien y movía algunas velas escasos, casi imperceptibles centímetros.

—Sí —Violet sonrió, revisando por última vez su libro para después revisar la puerta—, ¿por qué tardará tanto?

Por su parte, la pata se sentó del lado opuesto cruzando sus piernas, encarando a su hermana con una sonrisa.

—Paciencia, V. Aunque resulte imposible, hasta es difícil encontrar sal y pasar desapercibida con esta familia, tienen un ojo agudo ante cualquier situación.

Claro, no habían descifrado su relación con Magica, pero eso había sido porque su tía había sabido manipular las piezas a su favor hasta la Guerra de las Sombras. Particularmente Sudadera había sido quién más desarrolló un ojo agudo.

Sin darse cuenta, la adolescente había comenzado a juguetear con su brazalete de la amistad mientras recordaba las aventuras que ha tenido desde que se convirtió en la amiga de Webby, involucrando al resto de la familia o no; que si bien han sido escasas, todas y cada una teniendo un impacto en su corta vida.

—¡Lamento la tardanza! —Webby chilló abriendo de un portazo la puerta, entrando para cerrarla con la misma velocidad sin dejar de encararlas—, mi abuela está preparando la cena, fue prácticamente un desafío tomar la sal sin ser descubierta.

Mientras hablaba, sacó el pequeño bote del condimento de uno de los bolsillos de su falda, sonriendo con el orgullo presente en su mirada mientras se sentaba junto a Lena, el aroma a manzanas con canela haciéndose más fuerte a cada minuto pero sin ser perjudicial.

—Afortunadamente arreglamos como se debe. Si hacemos el resto de los pasos bien, tendremos nuestro propio amigo de la otra vida —pero a pesar del timbre despreocupado, en el rostro de Violet estaba el ápice de una sonrisa mientras ayudaba a Webby a esparcir la sal, siempre atenta a las indicaciones que les daba el libro.

—Insisto que debíamos hacer esto en su casa, ¿qué tal si el Tío Scrooge nos descubre? —mostrando su nerviosismo, Webby jugueteó con un mechón de cabello, enrollándolo entre dos dedos.

Pero Lena resopló.

—Nah, nuestros papás no toleran la magia negra y fantasmas como esta familia. Además, si nos ataca, podemos defendernos y decir que fue algún objeto embrujado o yo qué sé —haciendo múltiples ademanes, demostró su punto dejando que un brillo violeta apareciera en su mano sin dejar de sonreír ladinamente.

Pero aún así percibió la incertidumbre de la niña más joven. Sabía que a pesar de enfrentar demonios, fantasmas y monstruos diariamente, era incapaz de hacer algo tan banal como mentir. Englabeth y Britania había resultado únicamente porque los Beagle Boys eran estúpidos.

—Estaremos bien, Webbs. Si no se molestaron porque volví del Reino de las Sombras y me recibieron con los brazos abiertos, ¿por qué lo harían ahora? —su sonrisa se había tornado forzada al recordar los acontecimientos que envolvieron su regreso, poniendo una mano en su cintura y la otra en el hombro de la patita.

—Porque a ti te conocían a diferencia del espíritu que podríamos invocar —Violet respondió por ella, un aire sarcástico en su voz al tiempo que terminaba de poner la sal—. Aunque tal vez sea amable y nos ayude a limpiar después.

Webby suspiro, viendo la facilidad y comodidad en la que las hermanas Sabrewing se desenvuelven y sonrió, el nerviosismo de verse descubiertas presente en sus facciones pero tan emocionada como ellas de participar en la invocación. Cierto, tenían a Duckworth, y era emocionante, ¿pero ser partícipe en la segunda aparición de un fantasma?

Quién sabe. Si tenían suerte, lo que era poco probable, invocarán a un integrante del Clan McDuck.

Unió sus manos con las de Lena y Violet, los brazaletes de la amistad brillando inmediatamente de color azul, dicho brillo invadiendo los cuerpos de las tres al tiempo que el viento jugaba con su ropa y cabello pero sin apagar las velas.

De dónde podía salir cuando las ventilas solamente expulsaban poco y las ventanas estaban cerradas, no lo sabían, pero la emoción no le permitía siquiera a Violet razonar debidamente.

—¿Qué hay que decir exactamente? —Webby murmuró, sintiendo el característico cosquilleo que traía consigo el uso de la magia, o al menos aquella que involucra tomar la mano de sus mejores amigas.

—Dame un minuto, está en latín —Violet escrutó su libro al tiempo que comenzaba el hechizo. Mientras más hablaba, el aroma de las velas comenzaba a esparcirse por el cuarto; quizá también a los pasillos, pero no estaban realmente seguras.

En medio del círculo de sal, una figura comenzaba a adquirir forma.

—Está funcionando —reprimiendo gritar, Webby suspiró felizmente, observando de reojo la concentración en la que Lena se encontraba, intentando que su magia ayudará a que el hechizo saliera correctamente; el libro había advertido que de salir mal, ellas podrían terminar en el Reino de los Espíritus, a lo que ella intentó contribuir aunque no tuviera un manejo de la magia tan grande como ellas.

No obstante, Webby sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba, y prácticamente se forzó a sí misma a no soltar las manos de ambas.

Gradualmente, Lena también se sintió flaquear. Quizá no de la misma manera que Moño, ¿pero cómo no hacerlo cuando comenzaba a tomar forma?

Flotando algunas pulgadas del suelo, la figura estiraba ambos brazos, gruñendo cuando sintió el dolor agudo punzar en su hombro una vez más.

Tenía horribles cicatrices en la cintura y piernas, haciendo a Webby gorjear, unos cuantos moretones en el ojo y pómulos y unas raspaduras en el pico.

Sin embargo, lo más característico era el gorro y camisa, ambas de marinero y con múltiples rasguños, revelando un plumaje que, aunque no fuera tan visible, lucía rojizo, acompañado de un fuerte hedor a carne quemada que haría sentir nauseabundo a cualquiera.

Tenía algunos puntos calvos luciendo de un azul más oscuro, y manchas en la mitad del cuerpo y gran parte de la gorra que realmente no querían saber de qué eran, y la patita no quería saber si dichas manchas se esparcían por la camiseta negra.

Por otro lado, tanto Webby como Lena se mantenían boquiabiertas. Ninguna sabía qué decir o cómo actuar, viéndolo tallarse el ojo incólume como si intentará quitarse el sueño después de un día de trabajo pesado y un merecido descanso.

—¿...Donald? —Pero Violet no comprendía nada: no sabía quién era él, o por qué lucía tan demacrado, mucho menos las expresiones anonadadas de su hermana y amiga.

Pero si Webby estaba al borde del llanto, no podía significar nada bueno.

Donald, sin embargo, se congeló cuando vio las expresiones de ambas chicas, así como cuando recorrió con la mirada el lugar. Se mantenía en el círculo de sal, y Violet no sabía si mantenerse alerta o no.

A juzgar por el hecho de que ambas se mantuvieran calladas tampoco le daba buena espina.

—¿Niñas? —el pato estaba tan sorprendido de verlas, especialmente con Lena aunque por su expresión no comprendiera lo que decía. Lo último que sabía de ella envolvía a Magica de Spell y el Reino de las Sombras, y lo último que recordaba haber visto era el cielo mientras descendía a una velocidad vertiginosa, sudando mientras la bala dorada comenzaba a bañarse en fuego al entrar a la atmósfera.

¿Qué hacía en la mansión? ¿Cómo había logrado llegar hasta ahí cuando su vista apenas le permitió percibir una pequeña isla en medio del océano antes de estrellarse contra ella?

Y tampoco pudo pensar demasiado en ello cuando percibió las lágrimas en el rostro de Webby, soltando la mano de Lena y de una niña desconocida para cubrir su pico, intentando vanamente cubrir los sollozos e hipeos que soltaba.

—Webby, cariño, tranquila —acercó su mano para intentar alcanzar el rostro de la niña aún cuando reconocía que dicho esfuerzo era infructífero. No obstante, en algún punto sintió una energía que inexplicablemente le hizo sentir dolor en su mano, observando que provenía de un círculo de sal que lo rodeaba.

Sin saberlo, Webby había imposibilitado que saliera de dicho círculo al romper el contacto antes de tiempo, pero Lena tampoco podía reclamarle por ello.

—¿C-Cómo...? —sollozó sonoramente, aferrándose firmemente a Lena cuando sus manos temblorosas tocan sus hombros—, ¿el crucero...?

Ambas estaban seguras de deberle una explicación a Violet, pero simplemente no podían.

—Es una larga historia... —o al menos lo era para él, quién no podía decirle a tres niñas sobre cómo murió al estrellarse contra una isla, especialmente si envolvía una bala dorada de un cañón dorado en la luna.

Aún tenían que prepararse para la invasión. Y él no podía instalar un peso más en sus pequeños hombros.

Lena tragó saliva, abrazando a Webby y sintiendo el inmenso nudo en su garganta.

Sí, había estado en el Reino de las Sombras y sabía lo que era no poder tocar y estar junto a alguien, pero al menos estaba viva de alguna forma, y ahora realmente lo estaba: respiraba, tenía a sus amigos, y una vida por delante; Donald, en cambio, _no_. No sabía cómo, dónde y cuándo; lo último que había sabido de él fue que estaba relajándose en un crucero porque, aparentemente, estaba mudando debido al estrés.

Ella no era de llorar, y tampoco le gustaba ver a su siempre alegre amiga llorar, pero no podía evitar sentirse mal por el desafortunado pato.

Tan ensimismados estaban que Donald no sabía en qué punto había comenzado a sentir humedad en sus mejillas, aunque fuera imperceptible e invisible; o que Violet era la que menos concentrada estaba en la presencia del marinero cuando escuchó patas palmeadas acercarse.

—¿Muchacha? —una voz escocesa sonó al tiempo que golpes en la puerta.

Scrooge había percibido un olor extraño cuando caminaba por el pasillo y se dirigía a avisarles que la cena estaba lista, una dicotomía de aromas que retorció su estómago.

—La cena está lista —su mano vaciló cuando giró la manija, abriendo lentamente la puerta.

La expresión nerviosa de Violet fue lo último que vio antes de abrirla completamente, un silencio pesado instalándose de golpe.

Webby lo observaba nerviosamente, sus ojos hinchados y rojizos llenos de lágrimas sin dejar de aferrarse contra Lena, quien mantenía su mano en la espalda de la patita.

Detrás de ellas, Donald arrugaba su gorra entre sus manos, un acto que solamente realizaba cuando sus emociones estaban a flor de piel.

Lo que más lo inquietaba era el estado de su sobrino.

—¿...Cómo? —repitió la pregunta de Webby en un hilo de voz, el acento escocés siendo más áspero y apretando su bastón hasta tensar sus nudillos.

Pero Donald se mantiene sin palabras, llorando lágrimas que apenas se podían ver Había visto, específicamente, cómo la sonrisa en la cara de su tío desapareció, sus ojos ensanchandose.

Nadie sabe qué decir. Y las chicas pueden sentir la tensión en el aire, a punto de ser cortadas con un cuchillo de mantequilla a tal grado que los sollozos de Webby habían disminuido en volumen.

Donald olisqueó, desconocido para él si pueden escucharlo o no. De alguna manera, no puede soportar ver al Tío Scrooge. ¿La vergüenza? ¿El miedo? ¿La melancolía? No lo sabía, si era honesto consigo mismo. Simplemente estaba en el otro mundo, pensando en su familia, en Della jugando y contando historias a los niños. Al segundo siguiente estaba allí, en la mansión frente a su tío después de meses y tratando de ver en cualquier lugar, incluso a las chicas silenciosas, excepto a él.

—¿Supongo que nunca llegué al crucero? ¿Mi mala suerte, ya sabes? Lo logró de nuevo... —Y no se había sentido así, sin saber qué decir, desde que comenzó a dar consejos a los trillizos.

Y sentirse tan ligero cuando eran sus emociones las que le pesaban no ayudaban. Una parte de él quería contarle al menos a su tío lo acontecido en la luna, pero ya había ocasionado suficientes problemas y no quería alterar más al senil pato.

—Sí, ya me conoces, la suerte nunca estuvo a mi favor... —río torpemente, innecesario cuando ya no tenía pulmones ni necesitaba oxígeno que respirar, intentando ignorar en vano como la mirada de Scrooge se tornaba más forzada—, pero está bien; ustedes están bien, y sabes que es lo que más importa.

_¿Pero cómo podía estar bien?_ Las chicas pensaron sincronizadamente y frunciendo el ceño—podía ser por impotencia, ira o tristeza, no sabían. Lena y Webby eran conscientes del gran amor que Donald tenía por su familia a diferencia de Violet, Webby reconociendo el manejo de la ira de Donald cuyas deudas aún debía; pero reconocían que no podía ver por ellos por encima de sí mismo.

Mucho menos en la vida futura.

Mientras tanto, **¿Scrooge?** Probablemente era el más horrorizado sobre el pensamiento. Tenía un siglo y medio de edad, conocía el concepto de muerte. Había visto a Duckworth, había visto a personas que no recordaba los nombres. Pero eso no significa que pueda soportarlo, especialmente con... _esto_. No estaba allí cuando Hortense y Quackmore fallecieron, sólo en su funeral junto a los niños. No estaba allí cuando Daphne y Goostave fallecieron, lo único que podía hacer era observar en silencio mientras su sobrino y sobrina estaban con Gladstone, consolándolo, empáticos con el dolor de perder a tus padres.

Pero él no estaba allí cuando _él_... cuando _Donald_... cuando su hi- _sobrino_ falleció... pero su _fantasma_ estaba allí, torturándolo sin darse cuenta. El gemelo que más le recordaba a su hermana. Estaba _allí_... siendo visible, pero intocable dándole ganas de vomitar...

Había recuperado a Della, sí, y fue increíble, pero en el proceso había perdido a Donald, y fue como perderla nuevamente. Perder la otra mitad de un dúo impresionante, pero esta vez era imposible recuperarlo.

Y lo peor era que no sabía _cómo_ ni _cuándo_.

—Por cierto... —habló nuevamente, sacando a todos de su mar de pensamientos— ¿cómo están los muchachos?

Y ahí estaba, pensando nuevamente en su familia antes que en él mismo, una cualidad que mantuvo desde una promesa infantil que le realizó a Della una navidad y de la que él había sido testigo. Scrooge tuvo que tragarse el nudo de su garganta para preservar su orgullo.

—Oh, ellos están bien, muchacho, ¿sabes? Della regresó y... están intentando recuperar el tiempo perdido... —no, no de había forzado a hablar, gracias por preguntar. Aunque estaba seguro de que, seguir presente, el brillo en la mirada de su sobrino se hubiera apagado—. Le están mostrando cuánto cambió la ciudad.

Y es que el simple pensamiento de que no podría volver a ver a su hermana lo entristecía. No volver a acompañarla en aventuras, no escuchar sus penosos chistes y juegos de palabras, y mucho menos acompañarle en la crianza y crecimiento de los trillizos.

—¿Deberíamos decirles cuando regresen? —una voz femenina y desconocida para él interrumpió sus pensamientos, fácilmente podría ser la niña que acompañaba a Webby y su amiga. Pero se sobresaltó, intentando ignorar el escalofrío que lo recorrió al sentirse ingrávido.

—Podemos traerlo a este plano, sólo debemos terminar el conjuro —aunque dudosa, Lena se separó ligeramente de la patita viendo que ya había disminuido su llanto.

Webby asintió lentamente. Para la sorpresa de Donald, su tío, aquel gruñón escéptico de la magia, especialmente de la magia negra, entró cerrando la puerta. No necesitaba ser un detective para descubrir que luchaba para no regurgitar por alguna razón, incapaz de percibir el olor de las velas y el hedor que él mismo desprendía.

—Cuenten conmigo, muchachitas —frunciendo el ceño, jugueteaba con el cordón de su moneda de diez centavos.

Pero él no se sentía cómodo con la idea.

—No —sacudió la cabeza, manteniéndose cabizbajo cuando sintió las miradas sorprendidas de su tío, sobrina y la de sus amigas, quienes por un momento parecieron entenderlo—. Aprecio que quieran intentarlo, en serio, pero no podría... No podría soportar que me vieran así, no en... este estado, y no poder consolarlos.

Las hermanas se vieron por un momento, dejando de entender lo que Donald decía pero comprendiendo el mensaje cuando, en un arranque desesperado, se señaló a sí mismo, especialmente los puntos calvos y lastimados.

—Sospecharán cuando no regresé del crucero —al mencionarlo, Webby se acercó a su tío para abrazarlo de su abrigo, sus ojos brillantes cuando el escocés acarició su cabello.

La temperatura de la habitación comenzó a descender, haciendo que el fuego de las velas reaccionara tenuemente.

—Lo sé, pero... —talló su ojo, revelándoles que él también estaba llorando.

—Mi niño, sé que es difícil —Scrooge alzó la mano lentamente y unos pocos centímetros, deteniéndose al percibir cómo su sobrino se tensó sin dejar de abrazar a Webby con la otra mano. No podía culparlo; no podía recordar la última vez que le llamó así—, pero esos muchachos son demasiado perceptivos, lo sabrán tarde o temprano.

—Prefiero tarde —no vaciló en responder, respirando pesadamente. Acción inútil siendo que no necesitaba respirar—, pero sea como sea, no toleraría que me vieran así.

La verdad era que prefería que nunca se enteraran. Y aunque posiblemente llegaran a pensar lo peor, no podría soportar la culpa de ser quién lastimara a sus bebitos—los de Della.

Habían soportado la ausencia de Della durante diez años, pero finalmente había regresado. Pero no quería ni saber cómo podrían reaccionar ante su ausencia, especialmente cuando no quería gracias al mal estado de su cuerpo tras el duro aterrizaje.

Las fases de la adolescencia, la secundaria, el primer amor, el baile de Sadie Hawkins, el baile de graduación. Festejar con ellos su admisión a la universidad, aunque fuese en línea como ocurrió en su caso, cuando obtengan su licenciatura.

Cuando se casen, si querían casarse.

Cuando se convirtieran en padres, si querían convertirse en padres.

Todo eso que tuvo la oportunidad de compartir con su hermana a pesar de la Marina y la escuela de aviación, prefería perderlo antes que ver las caras de sus sobrinos cada que lo vieran.

Scrooge percibió cómo el espíritu tintineo cuando un par de velas se apagaron gracias a la baja temperatura de la habitación.

—¿Estás seguro, muchacho? —suspiró, su mano aún en el aire. La patita había comenzado a temblar en su agarre y podía ver la culpa en la mirada vacía de Donald.

Miró sobre su hombro a Lena junto a la colibrí, ambas jugando claramente incómodas con brazaletes similares con claro interés en no interrumpir... _lo que sea_ que estuviera pasando con la familia, y el pato sonrió tristemente al momento que una tercera vela se apagó y al círculo de sal se viera parcialmente arruinado.

Aparentemente su pequeña niña había hecho una nueva mejor amiga, y no tendría la oportunidad de conocerla mejor.

—Seguro, _Tío_ Scrooge —y el hombre de negocios intentó no quebrarse aun más al percibir el tono infantil con el que Donald lo llamó, recordando a aquel inseguro niño con un peor impedimento del habla que había entrado al señorío sin soltar la mano de su hermana después de que sus padres fallecieron y comenzaron a vivir con él.

Y Donald seguía teniendo la misma bondad de aquel entonces para no mofarse de las lágrimas que comenzaron a invadir el rostro de su tío. Sabía que sería muy cínico de su parte, y le sonrío entre sollozos.

Reconocía que quizá no era la mejor decisión, pero era _suya_ y ya estaba hecha. Y ese era el _peor_ momento para haber nacido con la terquedad del Clan McDuck.

—¿Cree que podamos hablar con usted en algún otro momento? —con una pizca de esperanza, Webby se atrevió a separarse de Scrooge y acercarse dubitativa al marinero, quien simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—No estoy realmente seguro. Sabes que la suerte nunca estuvo de mi lado, niña —sonriendo cálidamente, hizo el ademán de querer despeinar a la patita, pero tuvo menos posibilidades cuando su mano repentinamente se desvaneció.

Que ni siquiera Lena o Violet reaccionaran ante ello indicaba lo acostumbradas que estaban a las ocurrencias de la familia.

—Será mejor que me vaya, por lo que escuché la cena está servida —cruzándose de brazos, no dejó de mantener aquella sonrisa. Un par de velas más se apagaron de golpe haciéndolo menos visible—, confió en que sabrás proteger a los niños; es decir, lo lograste con Della y conmigo.

Cuando no tenías la menor idea de como ser el tutor legal, no de uno sino de dos niños bulliciosos quiso añadir, pero debía admitir que no contribuiría a la situación por lo que prefirió callar.

Pero antes de que Scrooge tuviera la oportunidad de responder una brisa invadió la habitación, esparciendo la sal por el suelo—obligándolos a cerrar los ojos, y apagando las pequeñas llamas dejando atrás un fino aroma a ceniza y, por supuesto, a manzanas con canela.

En tan solo un instante Donald había dejado de estar presente. Cuando abrieron nuevamente los ojos ni siquiera estaba el círculo de sal, como si nada hubiera pasado y el único recuerdo siendo las velas usadas.

Unos segundos de silencio no esclarecedores invadieron al peculiar grupo hasta que la puerta fue abierta de golpe, sobresaltándolos y haciendo que Webby volviera a aferrarse al abrigo de paño de su tío.

—Señor McDuck, creo que fui muy clara en que la cena podría enfriarse... —Beakley entró a la habitación manteniendo una expresión estoica, deteniéndose al percibir las expresiones tensas de su empleador y de las tres niñas, así como las velas dejando de destilar humo a sus pies, así como rastros de sal e inusuales olores, así como un libro abierto a los pies de Violet—. ¿Señor McDuck? ¿Niñas? ¿Está todo bien?

Después hablaría con Webby sobre lo que sea que estuviera ocurriendo, antes debía...

No dijo nada cuando su nieta la abrazo fuertemente de las piernas, ocultando su rostro en su delantal a lo que extrañada la tomó en brazos.

—Sí, sí, estábamos, ah... contando historias de terror y se sensibilizó —Lena reprimió el impulso de golpearse ante la horrible mentira. No era un secreto que Webby era demasiado valiente para alguien de su edad al entrenar tanto y encarar múltiples aventuras cada día; sonriendo nerviosa cuando Beakley simplemente alzo la ceja y Violet rodó los ojos—. Vamos Vi, ¡la última en llegar limpia la habitación por un mes!

La colibrí sonrió, siguiendo rápidamente a su hermana mientras sus risas se escuchaban en el pasillo, Beakley mostrando mayor confusión cuando Scrooge salió detrás de ellas sin decir ninguna palabra.

No comprendía completamente qué acababa de ocurrir, después hablaría con Webbigail sobre el uso de la magia negra bajo su techo, pero por otro lado no sabía cómo sentirse después de las palabras de su sobrino, su propia decisión realizada.

No sabía cómo lo haría sin requerir a las artes oscuras, pero recuperaría al muchacho le gustase o no. Al no tener la suerte de los mellizos, esperaba que fuera sin ninguna herida, pero lo recuperaría y volvería a tenerlo rondando por la mansión o en la piscina. Tendría de vuelta a su muchachito y los trillizos sabrían la verdad.

Pero por ahora no les diría a nada, ni a ellos, ni a Della, ni siquiera a Beakley o Duckworth, eso si lograba el cometido. No quería lastimar nuevamente a su familia a menos que fracasara y rindiera.

Afortunadamente él era Scrooge McDuck, y él nunca se rendía.


End file.
